


Ready or Not

by Anoel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, festivids 2015, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is ready for Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



Title: Ready or Not  
Music: Bridgit Mendler  
Fandom: Hamilton  
Summary: No one is ready for Hamilton.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for sdwolfpup in Festivids 2015.  
Download Link: [Ready or Not (68MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-ReadyNot.mp4)  
Alternative streaming option on Vimeo [here](https://vimeo.com/153596584) (PW: hamilton)

So I really wanted to make a Hamilton vid for Festivids but most of my vid ideas for the show required too much footage I didn't have as well as a lot of time that I didn't really have with all the other Festivids I wanted to make. So I thought it wouldn't happen this year until I found this song and I must have been in a Hamilton mood because only half the lyrics make sense for him and the other half are COMPLETELY wrong. But I kept getting attached to the idea and I figured if I had time, I could make a vid in the last couple days before the deadline by cutting the song down. I didn't really have time but I made enough to cut out all the lyrics that didn't fit Hamilton and just kept the last chrous and figured I'd just make a happy, Hamilton focused ensemble vid for the show. At one point, I thought about making the vid more meta about the show phenomena itself but when I tried to do that, I realized I didn't have enough time to tell both stories adequely so I just went with Hamilton the show. 

It was a LOT of fun to vid this because I'm so obsessed with the musical and vidding allowed me to really see each little face movement and all the little details I miss on regular viewings. The lyric matchings were really fun although it became a bit tricky to have some more structure for when it was less obvious but I enjoyed comparing Jefferson & co to redcoats at the end fighting section as well as figuring out ways to introduce all the major players in Hamilton's life. One of my favorite clips is Hamilton's smile to Angelica because SO CUTE and I also loved putting in my little "follow" Hamilton/Washington moment. Ultimately I wanted to make it for sdwolfpup since she has been so awesome on Twitter with quoting Hamilton and being fun to talk to about Hamilton and Leslie. I wanted to make her a Burr vid actually but could never find a song that would work for such limited footage and I also figured someone else would do it. Anyways, the beginning turned out to be one of the trickiest parts but I was happy with the way the whole vid turned out in the end even if I'm not sure if it's a bit too fast. In any case, do not worry, this is DEFINITELY not the last Hamilton vid you'll see from you and I'm so excited to vid it when we have HQ footage of the whole musical to vid the longer vids in my head.

 

Lyrics:  
Hey, hey  
Hey (Hey)  
Oh

Hello my name is... (Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, oh)  
Ready or not (ready or not, whoa!)  
Ready or not (ready or not, ready or not, boombada, boombada, boombada)  
Ready or not


End file.
